totallyspiesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Baddies on a Blimp
Baddies on a Blimp is episode 21 of Season 6. Characters *Clover *Samantha *Alexandra *Jerry Lewis *Blaine *Violet Vanderfleet *Yves Mont Blanc *Manny Wong Synopsis When Jerry summons the spies, the girls think that they are going to be called into duty to take down some crazed, criminal baddy. Instead, they quickly discover that this will be an assignment of a different type. Jerry wants the spies to use the WOOHP blimp to transport 3 villains; Yves Mont Blanc, Manny Wong, and Violet Vanderfleet; to the Prison at WOOHP Island. But as the spies head off on their mission, the baddies stage a mutiny with plans to release all the prisoners from the island and leaving the spies there. Can the spies stop them before it is too late? In the B-story, Clover revisits the idea of dating former boyfriends. Gadgets *Blimp *Catsuit *Compowder *Expandable Cable Bungee Belt *Helicopter *Laser Lipstick *Mini 3D Projector *Onion Powder Grenade *Portable Override Anything Billfold *Suction Cup Bottom Gogo Boot *Wristwatch Shrink-inator **Resizing Ray Trivia *Yves Mont Blanc references or appearances. **“0067” **“Baddies on a Blimp” **“Evil G.L.A.D.I.S. Much?” **“Evil Jerry” **“Evil Shoe Designer” **“Grabbing the Bully by the Horns” **“I Hate The Eighties” **“Little Dude” **“Trent Goes Wild” **“Totally Spies! The Movie” *Clover takes a Yoga-robics class. *The lightning strike that disables the blimp's computer is similiar to the scene from the film "Stealth". *The episode's title is a parody of the film "Snakes on a Plane" *The first island Prison was destroyed in "Escape From WOOHP Island. *Blaine's hairstyle in Season 6 has been redrawn and is spiked upwards. His hair and fringes slightly resemble Jin Kazama from the "Tekken" series. *Several villains from previous episodes make cameos. Examples include Marco Lumiere, Lasputin Zero, Frankie Dude, and the Great Kandinsky. *This episode marks the return of Clover's boyfriend, Blaine. Clover's initially happy to see him, but easily discovers that her rival, Mandy is been dating with him as the last girl from L.A. after Blaine tells her that he has had enough of dating L.A. girls, making Clover had enough of dating ex-boyfriends. Quote *Jerry: The Prisoners have arrived now to test out WOOHP’s newest Prototype. *Blaine: Got it Jerry and if anything bad happens I will there to handle it. *Sam, Clover, Alex: Blaine!! *Clover: So, Blaine. I guess this means y'know you and me the hottest two items in WOOHP, together once again. *Blaine: You're really great Clover. But here's a thing, I'm done dating girls from L.A. The last one, Mandy was just so high to make amends. *Clover: (angrily shocks) You dated Mandy! *Imaginary Mandy: Nyahahahaha!!! *Blaine: Good job on your mission, sport. (while hanging in the ladder of the moving helicopter). *Clover: (saddens) Ugh...I can't believe that Mandy ruined Blaine for me...? *Alex: (encourages) It will be okay, Clover. *Sam: Maybe it's a sign to take a break on dating exs. *Clover: (saddens) Ugh... you're probably right. Gallery blaine0.JPG|Jerry Lewis and Blaine tsback21.JPG tsran60.JPG sam262.JPG gad79.JPG gad80.JPG gad81.JPG gad82.JPG jet0.JPG spies130.JPG tsran61.JPG|Clover flirting on the phone. gad83.JPG jer51.JPG jet1.JPG vio0.JPG|Violet Vanderfleet yves.JPG|Yves Mont Blanc mani0.JPG|Manny Wong and Yves Mont Blanc yves1.JPG vio1.JPG|Violet Vanderfleet yves2.JPG mani3.JPG|Manny Wong tsran62.JPG vio2.JPG spies131.JPG blaine1.JPG|Blaine and Clover blaine2.JPG gad84.JPG vio3.JPG|Violet Vanderfleet blaine3.JPG blaine4.JPG|Clover blushing. yves3.JPG|Yves Mont Blanc clo63.JPG|Clover is shocked and furious to hear that Blaine has been dating Mandy. spies132.JPG|Clover sadly takes a break from dating her exs Manny Wong.1.png|Manny Wong Blaine (S6).png|Blaine Blaine.2.png|Blaine Category:Season 6